


you have (3) missed calls

by dreamcas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Nahyuck, Nohyuck, angst... i guess..., brief chenhyucksung, just 00line being hyuck's bffs, mentions of hyuck's injury/pain, non-au/idolverse, renhyuck, set during the time of 127's tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcas/pseuds/dreamcas
Summary: donghyuck loves seeing the world, though it gets quite hard when the world he sees doesn’t have his best friends in it.donghyuck loves seeing the world, but he can’t wait to come home.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	you have (3) missed calls

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i meant for this to be fluffville but i kinda got too carried away with the angst???? wooOOps.
> 
> i just appreciate 00line's friendship so much and my heart is weak for hyuck x dream especially because he's away from them a lot, yet he's expressed his love and gratitude for them time and time again and the dreamies love him just as much and maybe g-word is coming up soon and it just makes me so. sAd.
> 
> sooo i wrote this as a friendship fic but ya know, perceive it however you want !! give the dreamies (and wayv and 127) lots and lots and lots of love <33
> 
> tw: mentions of hyuck’s injury in the beginning!

* * *

_Saitama, Japan_

For a second that drags on forever, with his pants only halfway worn on one leg, Donghyuck stares at the bathroom mirror and wonders if he’s made the right decision.

He holds his breath. He shuts his eyes and winces as he finishes wearing his pants; the slight pain has him swallowing the lump that had unknowingly formed in his throat. Donghyuck leans forward, grabbing the edge of the sink counter, the same question repeating itself in his mind.

_Did I make the right decision?_

Sure, his hiatus came to a halt with doctor’s permission. He no longer needs a cast. It doesn’t hurt as much as it did during the first few weeks of his injury. Even so, his parents had been strongly against the idea of him touring so soon and the company as well as the NCT boys weren’t too enthusiastic of it as well, but Donghyuck is Donghyuck and Donghyuck’s thick head is made of rock. Being stubborn runs in his blood and he knows nothing besides getting what he wants.

After staying on the bench for so long, the natural-born performer couldn’t stand the idea of missing more events, more places, more chances. More Seasonies that only wished they could meet him. He was most devastated that he couldn’t be around for Mark’s graduation and to wrap up NCT 2018. So he had begged his parents for two nights to let him go for the final state of the tour’s Asian leg. He assured them that dancing would do no harm, that he would be in good hands and eventually guilt-tripped them into saying yes (“Mom, dad, you made a son with a voice that came from the heavens. But you don’t want to let the world hear it? How _could_ you?”).

Yet now, several hours after his first official appearance in months, the discomfort he’s feeling has him questioning whether he really is a dumbass for not taking a longer rest.

Donghyuck sighs. He dries off his hair and exits the bathroom, seeing his well-dressed roommate put on a pair of good shoes.

“Are you going out?” Donghyuck limps towards his bed, cringing at every step he takes.

“Only for a bit,” Johnny eyes Donghyuck’s movements with obvious worry. “You feeling okay? I’m asking jaehyun to keep you company until I get back.”

The younger of the two firmly shakes his head. “No, no, it’s fine. I’m going to take my meds and conk out in a minute anyways.”

“You sure? Well, if you need anything, immediately give any of us a call. We’ll come back running to you. Alright, baby?”

The use of the endearing pet name has Donghyuck’s lips curling into a smile. The door closes behind Johnny as Donghyuck settles down on his bed, carefully propping his right leg up on the extra pillow he requested and leaned back against the headboard. He takes his medicine as prescribed and inhales deeply, knowing it’s going to take a minute before the painkillers kick in.

To say that he’s in mere discomfort would be an understatement. Rather than severe pain, it’s the nagging, sometimes jolting ache that makes him feel so uncomfortable that he doesn’t know what he can do to make it better. It’s like he’s useless all over again and the reminder sends him on the brink of crying like a baby. He’s frustrated, he’s guilty—he reprimands himself for being negative when he has the members and Seasonies who are counting on him.

Donghyuck’s self-criticizing is interrupted by the vibrations of his phone to inform him of an incoming call. Through blurred vision, he doesn’t see who the caller is but naturally assumes that it’s one of the 127 brothers checking up on him.

“Hello?” his hoarse voice cracks a little upon answering the call.

Instead of Taeyong or Doyoung who he expects to be the one calling, on the other end of the line is a voice that he has been wanting to hear for the longest time. It’s in times of pain that the sentiment of being comforted by someone he misses comes on too strongly; Donghyuck’s tears flow freely the moment he hears Renjun’s voice.

“Wow, you picked up! I honestly expected this call to go straight to voicemail.” Renjun is loud and bright and it makes Donghyuck bite back a sob. He accidentally lets out a sniffle, which isn’t unnoticed by the boy awaiting his reply.

“Hey, are you crying?” Renjun’s cheerful tone turns stern. “Did something happen? Are you hurt?”

“Nothing like that,” Donghyuck mumbles, wiping his tears with his bare hand. “Nothing happened. It just hurts a bit from the concert today.”

“Your meds, have you taken them?”

“Just did.”

“Are you alone?”

“Injun, why are you asking me so many questions? I get that you’re worried about me, geez, calm down.” Donghyuck finds the strength within him to tease.

Renjun scoffs and it’s almost like Donghyuck can _hear_ him roll his eyes.

“Please. I’ve got better things to worry about than your ass.”

Their little banter warms Donghyuck’s heart, easing some of the initial emotional pain he had been feeling. Though the words that leave renjun’s mouth may sound harsh at times, Donghyuck knows him way better than that.

He knows that if he cries, Renjun would cry too. it’s simply the RenHyuck rule.

“Oh yeah? Then why did you call me?”

“I want to hear what Japan sounds like.”

How ridiculous Renjun’s excuse is has Donghyuck laughing. He laughs until he forgets that he’s hurting and he talks to Renjun until he loses track of time. Eventually he falls asleep on the phone in the middle of Renjun’s recollection of today’s episode of what Jisung had done that pissed him off.

“Haechanie? Lee Haechan? Ah, you must have fallen asleep.” Renjun chortles fondly.

“Well I’m never going to say this when you can hear it but I really miss you. I can’t wait for you to come home! I want to hug you and spend time with you. It’s hard being away from my soulmate, you know? Anyways, rest up. You’re going to do great as always. I love you, you know that.”

The line is cut off, Donghyuck’s phone discarded by his pillow, displaying his wallpaper of Michael Jackson. Unfortunately, unlike clichè movies where the main protagonist is actually awake to hear the sweetest words ever, Donghyuck is truthfully way too deep in his sleep to have heard what Renjun had said.

It’s okay. They aren’t some characters in a movie. They’re Renjun and Donghyuck; they don’t need to hear the words spoken to understand each other.

* * *

_Newark, USA_

“Okay, that was good!” the director claps briefly, much to the relief of the sweaty pack of boys standing before him.

“We’ll continue rehearsals in 30 minutes once you’re all done with eating,” he says. “Do whatever you must but make sure you’ll be right here when time is up.”

A collective “yes” resonates throughout the hall as the exhausted boys are dismissed for their break time. While the rest are quick in pace—Mark almost running—in the direction of their buffet, Donghyuck is left lingering alone at the back of the pack. Something uncertain has been playing on his mind almost relentlessly. Not enough to have him distracted during rehearsals but prominent enough to leave him feeling empty, though he can’t pinpoint exactly the reason as to why.

“You look distraught. What’s the matter?” Jaehyun asks him, all loving eyes and dimpled smiles when their footsteps are matched.

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck frowns. “I just feel a bit off. I’ll be okay, I don’t think it has anything to do with the concert or the tour.”

“Maybe you’re a little homesick? Try calling up your family or your friends later,” Jaehyun squeezes the younger’s shoulder.

“I know that talking to Jeno always makes you feel better when you’re far from home.”

It’s the mention of the other Lee’s name that freezes Donghyuck on the spot. He doesn’t even notice that Jaehyun has left his side and he stands alone in the middle of the deserted hallway, realizing now in horror what had been the reason for his uneasiness.

Inaudible curse words under his breath, Donghyuck zooms past the dining room towards their waiting room, where their mountain of bags and backpacks awaits. He reaches into his duffle bag to grab his phone, heart throbbing in fresh guilt and remorse. When he taps on one of his recent contacts (the list is full of the Dreamies’ numbers and failed calls), the slow beeping has him chewing on his lip in anticipation.

Donghyuck can’t believe what he’s done—or rather, what he hasn’t done.

It’s Jeno’s first birthday in about six years that he isn’t around for, which is a pretty big deal for someone who considers birthdays a huge deal. His best friend’s first birthday that he can’t celebrate and he can’t believe he has yet to give him a proper wish.

Although Donghyuck had dropped a quick _hbd bro!!! i’ll call u later ok_ _♡_ once South Korea hit 12 am, it’s a whole new day halfway across the world, which means that his promised birthday call is a little bit too late. Normally on a loved one’s birthday, the mischievous Haechan fans see on their phone screens would turn into the gentle, poetic Donghyuck who would carve out long, wholesome essays, written with the purest form of love one could ever offer. And that’s the least he can do—he’d go to extreme lengths just to show off his love for someone.

But he had to forget jeno. Of all people, he had forgotten his other half. He’s not sure if he can ever forgive himself for that.

Right when he’s ready to hear the monotonous robot voice of voicemail and curl up into a ball to cry, the beeping stops abruptly and he hears the heavy breath of someone on the other line.

“Oh, haechan?” Jeno’s raspy voice somewhat turns on an emotional switch in Donghyuck, making him miss Jeno more than he already does.

“What’s up?”

“Were you sleeping?”

Jeno doesn’t get the chance to say “yes” as his yawn answers for him. It’s cute, but it also makes Donghyuck sad.

Timezones suck.

“I’m sorry.” the latter whispers.

“No, no, it’s okay. I’ve been sleeping for a long time. You’re not here to force me to play games with you until ass o’clock in the morning so I got to sleep early.” Jeno jokes. He’s not usually the type to talk a lot on the phone—or at all, in that matter—but Donghyuck is made the exception.

“I’m not just sorry for waking you up, you idiot,” Donghyuck pouts, tone wavering from the tears threatening to spill. “It’s kind of belated, but happy birthday, Jeno. I’m so sorry I didn’t call.”

A moment of silence follows, presumably for Jeno in his half-asleep state to remember what call Donghyuck is talking about. He chuckles when he finally recalls Donghyuck’s text.

“It’s fine,” Jeno hums. “You already texted me, that’s good enough, especially coming from a busy guy like you.”

“That doesn’t excuse the fact that I haven’t even gotten you a present…” Donghyuck trails off.

Jeno’s low laugh makes Donghyuck’s chest ache.

“Just come home quickly. That’s the only present I want.”

* * *

_Vancouver, Canada_

**You**

na jaemin

**You**

are we fighting???

**Jaemin**

huh???

**You**

i haven’t talked to u in forever

**You**

well, 3 days but it feels like forever

**You**

did we fight and i forgot about it

**Jaemin**

sir, we are practically in a long-distance relationship rn

**Jaemin**

you don’t even have time to fight with me anymore :(

**You**

answer my call then

“Na Jaemin?” Donghyuck immediately calls out when his call goes through. He adjusts his position on the couch, making sure that he’s comfortable.

“Ohoi,” Jaemin replies, making Donghyuck smile. “Good to finally hear your voice in person!”

“What does that mean?”

“God, you have no idea. Jeno’s been missing you a lot so every single time he’s on his phone, he’s actually watching your fancams and interviews and other crap on full volume for the whole dorm to hear.”

Donghyuck laughs. “You’re joking.”

“I wish I was!” Jaemin snorts. “Do you even watch our v-lives? The guy wouldn’t shut up about you.”

“Tell Jeno I’m flattered,” Donghyuck grins, putting his arm on the sofa armrest. “What are you doing, Na Jaemin? No schedules?”

“Nope, I finished in the evening. Wait, hold on, i’m putting you on speaker—” Donghyuck hears Jaemin’s phone being placed on a flat, fragile surface.

“—ah, so, I’m fixing something up for jisung. The kid gets hungry at midnight a lot these days,” Jaemin says. “Do you want to talk to him?”

“Nah, he texted me earlier. i just want to talk to you now.”

Jaemin makes an unidentified sound that Donghyuck assumes is a sound of gratitude.

“What are _you_ doing, Haechan? Shouldn’t you be rehearsing or anything?”

“We’re taking a break. I don’t really feel like eating so I thought I’d spend my break talking to someone I miss instead.” Donghyuck shrugs.

“How dare you!” Jaemin gasps dramatically. “What do you mean that you don’t ‘feel’ like eating? You’re travelling the world, you need that energy even more!”

Donghyuck groans at the younger’s nagging.

“I’m just… a little? A little too tired to eat. Well, not too tired to eat. I guess I’m too tired to have an appetite? I’ll be back home soon to eat a lot anyways.”

“Haechan—no, Lee Donghyuck, you better not be rehearsing on an empty stomach.” Jaemin says seriously.

“Relax, mom. I’ll grab something to bite before we start rehearsals again. I’m just not in the mood for actual meals.”

“Which still isn’t a good thing,” Jaemin points out strictly. “You promised me you’ll take care of yourself.”

“I’ll try.” Donghyuck doesn’t bother to be convincing.

Jaemin sighs heavily, quiet for a little bit. When he speaks, his voice sounds closer, giving Donghyuck the impression that he’s no longer on speaker.

“Donghyuck, you do know that I love you, right?”

Donghyuck cocks an eyebrow at the sudden confession. He chuckles, switching hands to hold his phone.

“That’s pretty random but uh, duh, of course I do. Who wouldn’t love me? I’m pretty hot.”

“I’m being serious, you fool,” Jaemin whines. “I love you and you’re one of my closest friends. One of my _only_ friends, but you get what I mean.”

“Okay, not that I don’t appreciate the affection but is there a reason you’re telling me this?” Donghyuck asks gently.

Jaemin hesitates.

“I just—um, I went on twitter and saw some comments on how you and I aren’t close. Like, not as close as we are with Jeno and Renjun. I don’t know, I mean, I know it’s not true! It just had me thinking... and I was worried if you felt the same way they did.”

Donghyuck’s taken aback by what Jaemin said, though he quickly composes himself.

“Hey, those people aren’t the ones who have been by my side for all these years. You’re the one who grew up with me as my best friend, not them,” Donghyuck reminds Jaemin. “Just because we don’t show off on camera doesn’t mean you aren’t one of my most important people.”

“Yeah. You’re really important to me, too.”

“I love you a whole lot.” Donghyuck says. He then laughs, shaking his head and feigning disgust.

“ _Eugh_ , i haven’t been this sappy in a while.”

“I know, right?” Jaemin shudders. “Real talk, though, I’m excited for you to be back here. Nobody else accepts my hugs and kisses.”

Donghyuck’s eyes drop to the item he had been fiddling with in one hand; the keychain personalized by Chenle and Jisung that he brings with him everywhere, that he sometimes holds subconsciously in his hand just because he misses the boys he left at home.

“I know. I can’t wait to be home too.”

* * *

_Seoul, South Korea_

Donghyuck gives Chenle a wave before the sleek black car drives off, leaving him standing in front of the Dreamies’ dorm’s building with an overnight bag and a wide smile. He had gone for a meal with Chenle right after he touched down in Seoul after months of travelling from here to there. It felt good to be back, felt even better to commemorate his return by eating with one of his favourite people.

Jisung hadn’t been too happy that he couldn’t be the first person to meet Donghyuck, but the older knows how to make it up to him later on.

What gives Donghyuck a sense of thrill as he makes his way to the dorm is the fact that none of Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin are aware that he’s back home. To their knowledge, he’s still in Mexico City to shoot something with a couple of the 127 members. Unless they’ve seen any airport photos or Jisung hadn’t keep his mouth shut, Donghyuck can’t wait to see the looks on their faces when they see him.

He stands before the front door, smiling from ear to ear as he uses one finger to key in the house passcode. The door opens with a beep and a click and Donghyuck steps in, merely greeted by deafening silence and an empty living room. He drops his bag on the floor, slides out of his shoes and takes light steps in the direction of Jeno’s room. Not that he’s entirely sure that all three of them are in there, but best friend’s instincts tell him that he’s right.

His gut turns out to be correct as Donghyuck opens the door to see the faces he’s missed the most staring right back at him in surprise. When their shock shifts into recognition, he smirks.

“Missed me?”

His question receives no verbal reply—his answer comes in the form of being crushed to near death by the three boys.

(Renjun punches him first for lying about his whereabouts before hugging him tightly.)

“You’re finally home.” Jeno says happily with one hand ruffling Donghyuck’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck agrees, leaning into Jaemin who’s burying his head in the crook of his shoulder. “I finally am.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah! hope this wasn’t a terrible read lmao just something quick and easy to show lurve for the dreamies.
> 
> p/s: stream coming home by nct u ^___^ <3


End file.
